Microwavable Fry
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Sloppy's pet house fly climbs into a microwave oven and explodes, enough said. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

Sloppy was doing a bit of spring cleaning in his home, well sort of, the inside of his mushroom house is trashed. Garbage was piled right up to the ceiling, his pet fly named "Fly" was doing fine in the mess. "Hey Fly, I'm going out to go get some smurfberries." said Slouchy as he pulls on his ruined shoes, "Just stay here until I get back."

Fly nods his head and agreed with Sloppy, he leaves his house and Fly simply flies on an open pizza box and begins to lick the cheese off of it clean. He then flies to the kitchen where he makes a fine meal out of the dirtiest place in the house, the microwave. It has been there sitting on the counter for as long as Fly could remember, he seen Slouchy heat up TV dinners in it several times. Sometimes the TV Dinners exploded, splattering it's contents all over the inside of it which never been cleaned up.

So Fly crawls inside and licks the inside clean, even though mold is now growing on the leftover food.

Outside, Sloppy was picking smurfberries off of his usual smurfberry bush. Once a week, it produces more smurfberries for some reason. As he picked it clean, he eats some to tasted it. It tasted great, as usual. Sweepy Smurf came by with his usual dust cloud hanging around him, even though he covered Sloppy with dust as he approach he doesn't seem to notice the grime.

"Hey Slouchy," said Sweepy, "You need your chimney cleaned?"

"Yeah, it's backed up again." said Slouchy, "Thanks."

"No sweat friend," said Sweepy, "I'll make sure your chimney is smurfier than before."

Sweepy got a ladder and leans it against the roof and climbs up on it, he then looks down in Sloppy's chimney and he noticed he couldn't see all the way through. So he took his chimney broom and shoves it down the small pipe as large as a place where you sit a tea cup on, it was tough work getting the broom into the chimney. When he pulled it out, a huge chunk of soot came out with it.

After dumping that aside, Sweepy sticks the broom into the chimney again and accidentally dropped it, it fell all the way to the bottom. "Smurf," he groaned as he gets down and heads inside the house to retrieve his broom. He made his way through all the junk and finds the chimney, the broom was sticking out of it like a pin in a pin cushion.

Sweepy grabs the broom and pulls with all his smurf might, it was stuck like glue. He placed his foot against the fireplace and pulls again and frees the broom before launching himself against a pile of junk, knocking down the whole pile. A piece of debris flew through the air and into the kitchen and impacts itself against the microwave oven's door closing it, trapping Fly inside.

Fly tried his best to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge. It has shut tightly and there is no way for Fly to get out, causing him to panic. Sweepy digs himself out of the pile of junk and grabs a piece of rotten Krispie Kreme Cheeseburger off his head and tossed it aside, the burger flew through the air in pieces and hits the microwave's keyboard. It hits 10 minutes and then starts, Fly is screwed.

Sweepy continues to clean out the chimney unaware of the danger Fly is in, once he's done sweeping he takes one final look before he heard a loud explosion. The blast blew out all the windows in the mushroom house, scaring the smurf out of Sloppy as he drops the bowl of smurfberries. He ran inside to the living room and saw Sweepy with his ears bleeding, "Your chimney is clean," he says, "I'm heading to Doctor Smurf, man your house is messed up."

As Sweepy runs out of the house, Sloppy stepped into the kitchen and gasped at what he saw. Green goo was everywhere, covering every square inch of the kitchen. Sloppy see's that it came from the microwave and also saw pieces of Fly's body parts everywhere, he could only faint at the sight of the scene. Smurfs nearby heard the explosion and rushed over to his house to find Sloppy unconscious on the floor and Fly's guts everywhere, and everyone thought it was another of Jokey's pranks gone wrong.

Later that afternoon, the village holds a funeral for fly as they buried him right near Sloppy's house with Sloppy himself crying. Ironically, they're burying him in the very microwaved that killed him. Since it's broken, it can now be used as a coffin. After the bug funeral, Sloppy walked back inside in grief but then he saw what appears to be a maggot wiggling through a trash pile.

He picked it up and stared at it for a while until realizing that he may have found another potential pet fly, for days on end he trained it like a dog just like Fly before and when he's fully grown he simply named it "Fly" so he doesn't remember what happened to the last pet he had. But days later after getting a new microwave though, that fly also got "Microwaved". This time, it blew out the mushroom house's roof spreading trash all over the village.

After burying that fly in that microwaved, Sloppy got another one and named that "Fly" and he never again gets another microwaved. Then suddenly his third Fly climbed into the oven set at 700 degrees. The oven burned down the house and everything in it, Sloppy never again keeps trash indoors again. He got the home rebuilt by Handy days later and somehow the third fly survived the oven attack, the next day it was found dead after it somehow got stuck in the blender which caught fire and explodes.


End file.
